pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticky Splat
Sticky Splats, also known as Sticky Stars in certain regions, are multicolored gooey blobs that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos use as their primary weapons. Sticky Splat, like its name suggests, is a very sticky substance, capable of immobalizing anything or anyone it is thrown at. Even superpowered individuals like the PJ Masks can be captured by it. It is unknown what they are made out of, but they are apparently strong enough to pin down people, as they have successfully been used to pin down PJ Masks members. Oddly, although they are strong enough to keep them pinned down, the PJ Masks members can peel them off another member with ease. The sticky splats seem to be a good substitute for glue, because in "Owlette's Two Wrongs", Amaya used remnants of sticky splats to fix her Flossy Flash statue that had been broken prior. The exact source of the Sticky Splat varies. Some episodes, in particular "Who's Got the Owl Power?" and Werejalinos", show Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos making the splat themselves in a large cauldron. However, episodes like "Lionel's Powers" and "Meet An Yu" show Mystery Mountain to be a source of sticky splat, where it can be harvested from splat geysers. It's unknown how these two sources are connected. Besides the regular sticky splat, several variations have beeen introduced: In "Catboy and the Sticky Splat Slingshot", Night Ninja attempted to project large sticky splats across the city, but ultimately failed. In the same episodes, sticky splat webs were introduced. Sticky splat webs are similar to spider webs but are made of the same gooey matter. In "Take to the Skies, Owlette", Night Ninja introduced splat grabbers, which are versions of sticky splats that can be extended to grab hold of something (in this case, the Owl-Glider). In "Who's Got the Owl Power?", Night Ninja tricked the PJ Masks into finding 3 hidden treasures for him, with which he could improve his formula for the Sticky Splats. The episode also revealed that Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos use a cauldron to create Sticky Splats. The improvements only lasted for the duration of this episode. In "Bounce-a-Tron", Night Ninja stole Romeo's Bounce-a-lot Machine to turn his Sticky Splats into Bouncy Splats. Now, instead of acting as a glue, the splat caused everyone and everything to bounce off it. The change was undone by the PJ Masks once they got hold of the machine. In "Flight of the Ninja", the Bouncy Splats make a return appearance. In "Armadylan Menace", it reveals that Armadylan can't break out of large Sticky Splats, but in "PJ Masks Vs. Bad Guys United, Armadylan can only break out of smaller Sticky Splats by using his Thunder Thump power. In "Lionel's Powers", Night Ninja introduces supersplat; a red splat harvested from a geyser on Mystery Mountain. This splat has the power to absorb the levitation powers generated by the Ninjalino's Ninja Finger technique, and improve it. Once done, it grants whoever wields the splat telekinetic powers. Lionel gained these powers when he ate some of the supersplat. "The Splat Monster" introduces transforming splat, which ends up turning Teeny Weeny Ninjalino into the Splat Monster. In "Gekko Takes Charge", Night Ninja introduces Sleepy Splats; a purple splat bubble that has the power to put people to sleep for 100 years. Category:Night Ninja's weapons Category:PJ Masks' world Category:Objects